


impulse control

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Nil has few enough friends to value them higher than a date, it's ok tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Feeling Leo’s hand starting to slip away, Nil instinctively tightens his and brings it closer to himself, ignoring Oswald for a moment to smile at the half-elf.





	

Nil can see that Leo has no idea why he hesitates and stops for a moment, hearing Oswald’s words. What he does notice is the way Nil’s hand holding his goes lax for a moment of surprise and, of course, he gets the wrong idea. Feeling Leo’s hand starting to slip away, Nil instinctively tightens his and brings it closer to himself, ignoring Oswald for a moment to smile at the half-elf. 

He is a bit disappointed he misunderstood the situation, but it does seem obvious in the hindsight. Still, it was a good night, one he enjoyed immensely, and just because it was not a date does not make it less important. It's refreshing, actually, to just go out with somebody for fun, no ulterior motives, no unresolved tension, pure enjoyment of somebody's company, not just a prelude to sex. 

Nil draws a circle on Leo's hand with his thumb and before he let's him go, and smiles again. Oswald is long gone and the room is empty, and Nil was never very good at saying ‘no’ to his spur-of-the-moment ideas, do he bends forward and presses his lips to Leo’s cheek for a second. 

“Thank you for taking me with you. I enjoy your company.”

He thinks that maybe it is a good thing, allowing themselves to have more time. This is an unknown territory for him, and he does his best to step carefully, trying not to break this odd, fragile friendship. He cares too much, he always did. 

Also, no hangover next time would definitely make it better. 

After all, it doesn't count as first unless both of them are on the same page. 

He can't wipe the stupid smile from his face even when he finally falls asleep. 


End file.
